Gino Odjick
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Maniwaki, QC, CAN | draft = 86th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2002 }} Wayne Gino Odjick, the "Algonquin Enforcer" was born on 7 September 1970 in an Algonquin Native Reserve named Kitigan Zibi Anishinabeg (then River Desert Band) at Maniwaki, Quebec. He was a professional ice hockey player in the National Hockey League (NHL) from 1990–91 to 2001–02. Odjick spends much time in his home community, helping the younger generation in their hockey pursuits. During his career he was known under the nicknames Gino Coquelicot and Chief. Playing career Gino Odjick was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the fifth round (86th overall) in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft. His primary role with the Canucks was as an enforcer. For part of his time in Vancouver, he played on a line with the high scoring Pavel Bure. For the 1993–94 NHL season, Odjick had a career high of 16 goals and 13 assists for 29 points. He played in a total of 8 seasons for the Canucks from 1990–91 to 1997–98. During six of those seasons, he had over 200 penalty minutes and thrice he had over 300. His sixth season (1997–98) with over 200 penalty minutes was split between the Canucks (181 penalty minutes in 35 games) and New York Islanders (31 in 13 games). In the 1997–98 season, Odjick was traded to the New York Islanders and played there until 1999–00 when he was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers. He left Philadelphia during the 2000–01 for the Montreal Canadiens. His last NHL season was with Montreal in 2001–02. He retired due to concussion from a puck hitting him in the back of the head during off-season practice. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1990–91 Vancouver Canucks NHL 45 7 1 8 296 6 0 0 0 18 1991–92 Vancouver Canucks NHL 65 4 6 10 348 4 0 0 0 6 1992–93 Vancouver Canucks NHL 75 4 13 17 370 1 0 0 0 0 1993–94 Vancouver Canucks NHL 76 16 13 29 271 10 0 0 0 18 1994–95 Vancouver Canucks NHL 23 4 5 9 109 5 0 0 0 47 1995–96 Vancouver Canucks NHL 55 4 3 7 181 6 3 1 4 6 1996–97 Vancouver Canucks NHL 70 5 8 13 371 — — — — — 1997–98 Vancouver Canucks NHL 35 3 2 5 181 — — — — — 1997–98 New York Islanders NHL 13 0 0 0 31 — — — — — 1998–99 New York Islanders NHL 23 4 3 7 133 — — — — — 1999–00 New York Islanders NHL 46 5 10 15 90 — — — — — 1999–00 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 13 3 1 4 10 — — — — — 2000–01 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 17 1 3 4 28 — — — — — 2000–01 Montreal Canadiens NHL 13 1 0 1 44 — — — — — 2001–02 Montreal Canadiens NHL 36 4 4 8 104 12 1 0 1 47 12 years Totals NHL 605 64 73 137 2567 44 4 1 5 142 External links * Category:Laval Titan alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Quebec Citadelles players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Born in 1970 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Retired in 2002 Category:Aboriginal ice hockey players